The GAME
by PenWork
Summary: After having a fight with the X-men, Rogue joins the G.A.M.E where she becomes best friends with Wanda and establishes a relationship with a certain pyomaniac
1. Friends and New Beginnings

I dedicate this story to Girl Number 1 and Tokyobabe2040 !!! this is a definite Ryo fic!!! If you don't like Ryo than I'm really sorry, if you like Romy instead than wait for my sequel to the New Rogue. On with the story then!!!! I'm not very good with pyro's accent so I'll try to read some fanfiction where he does have an accent. But if you have any suggestions for the Australian accent review please.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
Rogue cursed, and ran to her classroom. It was the third time this week that she was late. Scott and the other fucking X-men ditched her again!!! Wrenching the door open Rogue sighed in relief. Luckily she had english, Professor Smith was always an hour late ( not that any of the students minded.) Taking her seat towards the back of the class, she glared at Jean who was smiling with the cheerleaders. Too bad Risty had moved back to London last year, she'd really missed her, having to deal with Jean and the other cheerleaders alone. She had no one to talk to or mock the cheerleaders with. Sighing she took out her headphones and put them on, Godsmack blared from the earphones and Rogue was oblivious to her surroundings until she felt someone sit down next to her.  
  
Taking off her headphones she turned to see who had dared to sit next to her. To her surprise it looked like a new student. A girl about her age with short hair black on the top of her head and red along the sides. She had gray eyes almost unnoticeable beneath her thick red and black makeup and she had on cross earrings. She wore a red shirt with red pants, ripped along the knees and upon the thighs. Another cross was placed around her neck, and her leather red jacket was flung behind her chair.  
  
" Yah new here?" Rogue asked.  
  
The girl looked at her with a smirk and replied, " Yeah. My name's Wanda, yours?"  
  
" Rogue." Rogue said simply.  
  
" That's it?"  
  
" I don't like my real name so that's all ya gohnna get from meh." Rogue said, the corner of her mouth raised slightly in a smile.  
  
" So how do you deal with all these airheads around here?" Wanda asked with a dramatic wave of her hand.  
  
" Easy," Rogue held up her earphones and her Anne Rice book.  
  
" Good idea, if I knew that I'd have to be spending the year with airheads and dorks I'd've brought a book too." Wanda said with a snort.  
  
Rogue laughed, she was beginning to like this girl.  
  
" Yeah well, this is my own personal spot. Yer allowed to come over whenever you so please." Rogue said with a mocking salute.  
  
" Really? Now I might be able to deal with this place better." Wanda said.  
  
" Me too." Rogue replied sincerely.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Pyro flipped the lighter on and off, watching the fire with a slightly amused gaze. Fire, to him it was beautiful, so deadly and gorgeous. He loved it's danger, even when it burned him he cherished the feeling.  
  
" Merde, homme, could ya stop tha' fo' a moment? It's beginning to make me nervous." Gambit said.  
  
" Nervous? You? Really? If that's the case I'lll have to do it more often." Pyro replied still flicking the lighter on and off.  
  
" Has Gambit ever told ya ya one crazy homme?"  
  
" Many times." Pyro said with a smile putting his hand into the flames.  
  
" Don't do that!" Gambit shouted.  
  
" Why not?" Pyro asked.  
  
" Merde! Ya don't know how that looks!"  
  
" Of course I know how it looks I am staring right at it." Pyro grinned and felt the flames burn his skin.  
  
Flipping off the lighter and looking at his burned finger Pyro said eccentricly, " Come on now, mate, I wanna get outta this place! Let's go some where fun, where I can burn something."  
  
Gambit took along drag out of his cigarette and looked at the red headed Australian before him with a Cajun grin.  
  
" Fine, let's go out."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Mystique smiled and, throwing off her hood, transformed slowly in the darkness. Her appearance was now that of a small but threatening woman, with red hair and blue eyes, quite surprisingly she looked like she would if she weren't a mutant, without the blue skin and yellow eyes. She wore a black dress with black boots, and a black pearl necklace to set off her outfit.  
  
Stepping out of the shadows she tossed the cloak away. With perceptive eyes she checked her ticket and waited to get onto the flight to Bayville. She was tired of this little game, tired of Magneto among other things. Forget about the human race! She would use her abilties for her own plans! The first would be to get back her daughter. She knew that she had lost her son, he had a family already and wouldn't dare betray them or the X-men for her. Maybe one day she might be able to turn him, but for now, she wanted her daughter back most of all. The past years had been helpful for her to see what was important. It was time for her to begin anew…..  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
I know this is sorta boring but it'll be better by the third chapter!!! Promise!!! Just gotta get things together! 


	2. Return to me

Okay, if this chapter sucks don't be angry please, it's just for the next chapter,  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Rogue yawned and ran downstairs.  
  
" Where were you?" Jean yelled.  
  
Rogue turned around to see Jean staring at her angrily.  
  
" What do you mean?" Rogue asked.  
  
" I mean, where were you? You didn't come in last night." Jean said this last part loudly and got attention from Wolverine who had been making coffee.  
  
" That's none o' yo' business." Rogue snapped.  
  
" Actually I think it it is. Yesterday I saw you hanging out with one of the members of the Brotherhood. " Evan said.  
  
" Is that right?" Wolverine asked Evan and gave Rogue a suspicious glance.  
  
Rogue scowled.  
  
" Since when have you been hanging out with the Brotherhood?" Wolverine asked.  
  
" Does it matter?" She snapped.  
  
" So you have been hanging out with them." Jean said accusingly.  
  
" Not them, one." Rogue said.  
  
" Who?" Jean asked.  
  
" Why does that matter?" Rogue yelled.  
  
" Because if you're gonna betray us Rogue, then we want to know why." Jean said.  
  
" Listen Stripes, if you're hanging out with one of the members of the Brotherhood then it's probably a threat to everyone." Wolverine said.  
  
" Oh, so that's what's this is all about? You don't trust meh, ya never did! Why did Ah even come here?" Rogue screamed.  
  
" Yeah, why did you?" Jean asked.  
  
Jean looked at Rogue angrily.  
  
" I don't mean to offend her but she is being suspicious lately! And don't act like you all don't know what I'm talking about. Isn't that right, Scott?"  
  
Scott looked at Jean and gulped. Jean gave him a smile and Scott wasn't able to disagree with her.  
  
" Well, yeah, but we do trust you, Rogue!" Scott said.  
  
"Liar! No ya don't! How could ya? Ya don't trust meh? Ah did everything to be lakhe ya! Apart of the X-men and this is what Ah get? Ah hate you Ah hate all of ya!!!" Rogue screamed and ran.  
  
Wolverine watched Rogue leave and his eyes flashed yellow, a smile lit his usually grim features.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
Rogue sneaked into the Institute through her window. She didn't want Xavier to know she had been out past curfew with a member of the Brotherhood. They'd probably freak. Kitty was sleep, as usual she slept like a log. But this time, something was strangely..off about her sleeping figure.  
  
Moving she slowly shook Kitty, when she didn't respond she shook her again and then gasped as Kitty rolled over. Her eyes were rolled into the back of her head and her face was grotesquely figured.  
  
Rogue gasped and was about to call for Wolverine when a gloved hand moved over her mouth and pinned her arms behind her back.  
  
" Shush, Rogue, just be quite please." Mystique whispered and let go of her.  
  
Rogue jumped back.  
  
" What did you do to Kitty?" She snappped.  
  
" It's just a little pill, harmless really, it'll give us enough time to talk, but you must whisper!" Mystique hissed.  
  
" What do you want?"  
  
" I want my daughter back." Mystique said.  
  
" Ah'm not yo' daughter!"  
  
" I know but, it wasn't supposed to be like this. Please, I just want you back. Join me, and we'll see the world." Mystique said.  
  
" Ah've got friends here Mystique."  
  
" Who? Wanda? She knows, she's coming with us. Listen Rogue, you can have what you've always wanted, a family. Here they can never understand you." Mystique pleaded.  
  
Rogue winced, remembering what had happened earlier this morning. How they had all been against her, how Scott had been against her just for his lovely Jean. She had always liked Scott because he had always trusted her, but now.. Mystique's yellow eyes pleaded with her, and for a moment, Rogue felt as if this woman was her mother.  
  
" Alright, but if Ah don't lahke it, Ah leave." Rogue said.  
  
Mystique smiled at her and took out a glittering silver bracelet.  
  
" What's this?" Rogue asked.  
  
" I left Bayville in search of this. I got it from a government facility. It was first used to keep mutants from using their powers, but with a few modifications of some engineers I know, it will allow you to control your powers completely. It's unbreakable, the only way to get it off is when you take it off. Only your finger prints can take it off. In time you won't need it though." Mystique said.  
  
Rogue stared at it awed and then put it on her wrist. Removing her gloves she looked at Mystique.  
  
" Go ahead, try it." Mystique held out her hand.  
  
Rogue grasped it.  
  
" My Gawhd Ah can touch!! Thank you, ya don't know how much this means ta me." Rogue said and hugged her.  
  
Mystique hugged her back and smiled. She had finally gotten back her daughter, and she wouldn't let anything take her away again.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Yeah! Finally! I had to get through with the whole reason why she left and all, now that all that's outta the way, we can get back to the fun stuff. Rogue's gonna be tons of fun, see next chapter 


	3. Training

Alright the third chapter, I promised good stuff now didn't I?  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Rogue stared at the mirror infront of her and almost laughed. She was wearing no makeup except for a slight purple eyeliner. Her face was beautiful and almost seductive, she had washed her hair and allowed it to curl around her face. She was wearing a black tanktop, revealing smooth silk white skin and a muscular build. Her black leather pants were cut low, and the knees had several cuts along them. She wore the beautiful silver necklace, a black choker, and a leather belt with spikes.  
  
" Don't hog the mirror!" Wanda said and playfully shoved Rogue over.  
  
Wanda wore less makeup, only red eyeliner and only a slight dark red makeup along the edge of her eyes. Without the obsessive amount of makeup her eyes stared out like jewels. Two black crossess dangled from her earlobe, each with a red ruby in the middle. Her top was black like Rogue's except with red flames along the sides. Her red skirt came just above her knees, it was leather and tight with black stiching.  
  
" Ooooh, sexy!!" Rogue joked Wanda snickered at her.  
  
" Knock, knock, I hope no one in there is indecent." Pyro called out and opened the door.  
  
" Don't worry, we're all covered up!" Wanda said.  
  
" Merde! And here I was hoping..." Gambit said coming in as well.  
  
Pyro himself was gorgeous. He possessed a slim figure, muscular but unnoticeably so. His eyes were a light brown and his reddish orange hair curled like flames. He wore a red shirt and orange pants with black boots.  
  
Gambit was a ruggedly handsome man with brown hair that hung low to his shoulders. His eyes were a dark red on black, and stared out slyly before he put on his shades. He wore a black shirt with khaki shorts and had a brown trench coat hung over his right shoulder.  
  
" So what's up?" Rogue asked.  
  
" The Boss lady, she wants us to get downstairs before she bursts a blood vessel." Pyro said and flicked on his lighter.  
  
Rogue yawned and followed them downstairs. Once again she was mesmorized by the sheer vastness of the place, not only that but Mystique had extremely good taste. They stopped at a steel door, where Pyro punched in a couple numbers before it slid open. The room was large and scary, somewhat like the Danger Room except with computers along one side of the room and weaponry along the other side.  
  
Mystique stood there in the middle of the room, wearing a white dress and holding two daggers.  
  
" Good, you're all here. It's time I talk to you about the meaning of all this. What it is I want from you all." Mystique said and twirled the daggers in her hand.  
  
" For years I have helped Magneto in his plans for mutants to rule, but now I see that that is a waste of time! Mutants are superior yes, but why don't we use our powers for our own benefit." Upon saying this Mystique put down the daggers.  
  
" Last year I went to a government facility in the hopes of helping Magneto, but found something much more intriguing. I found plans, government organizations! I took some of their data, copied it and looked over it, seeing that this data held information I could use, I took it with me. For the last year I trained as one of their agents, as an assassin, as a thief and as a spy. I have brought their training here, and with it I will turn all of you into perfect agents of the G.A.M.E. The G.A.M.E stands for the Guild of the Arcane Mysterious and Enigmatic, it was a government agency held long ago that trained its agents to be invisible and to get the job done. That is why I have recruited all of you. I know you have the potential to be apart of this organization."  
  
Pyro raised his hand, getting snickers from those present.  
  
" Yes, Pyro?" Mystique asked.  
  
" So what you're saying is you want us to become criminals? Just...invisible criminals?" He said.  
  
Rogue laughed and Wanda began to chuckle.  
  
" That is somewhat of a simplistic way of saying it. But this will take time, you must train day and night, but believe me it will be worth it. You are all my first recruits, therefore I'm counting on you to be my most loyal." Mystique looked at Rogue upon saying so and then continued, " I will have other recruits, and you will train them like I train you. Our first training session will begin."  
  
" What? Now?" Gambit asked but wasn't able to respond because Mystique sent a punch to his jaw.  
  
" Yes now, and without your powers, you must first learn to be without them, and then you will be unstoppable. " Mystique lunged at Gambit who was busy nursing a jaw.  
  
" So who're we gonna fight?" Rogue asked.  
  
" Rogue, I think you should look behind you." Wanda said.  
  
Rogue turned around and then dodged a heavy punch. An android about Piotr's height, loomed over her, its metallic body gleamed eerily.  
  
"Without powers? How're supposed to fight a bloody android without powers?" Pyro shouted.  
  
Rogue shrugged and dodged another punch.  
  
" I think this robot seems to have it out for me." Rogue said and did a cartwheel.  
  
" Maybe we should all hit it from different angles." Wanda suggested, the others agreed.  
  
Rogue did a roundhouse kick with her boots she was able to put a dent on the side of its head. Pyro decided to sweep it's legs from underneath it ( which was a much harder job than he had previously supposed) and it fell down with a thud. Wanda took this chance to jump on top of it and begin to kick it with her boots. Pyro and Rogue joined in, Piotr looked at them awkwardly and then began to snicker.  
  
" You did defeat it, rather amaturely but you did defeat it." Mystique said and released her choke hold around Gambit's neck.  
  
" Tomorrow you have school, so we will continue this session in the afternoon." Mystique said.  
  
" Aww, don't cry mate." Pyro said and laughed as Gambit rubbed his jaw.  
  
" Merde! Dat woman outta her mind! She beat the day light outta me!" Gambt scowled.  
  
" And a little bit of the night too." Rogue said.  
  
" What sort of name is the GAME anyway? Sounds like we're playing Monopoly or something." Wanda said with a yawn.  
  
"Yeah, dangerous Monopoly that includes assassins, thieves and criminal intentions." Pyro said. 


	4. Confrontations of the fun kind

Yey, mostly this is just pure fun, all the things I would do if I could, *sigh*  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Scott drank the orange juice and quickly put it in the sink.  
  
" If anyone wants a ride to school come now!" He yelled.  
  
" Oh my God!!!" Kitty's voice rang out.  
  
" What's the matter?" Scott asked.  
  
" Rogue, she's gone! Gone! All her stuff is gone!" Kitty panicked.  
  
" Don't worry about it, she's probably at a friend's house. Being her it would be just like her to put us all in a scare." Jean said.  
  
" But-"Just get in the car!!!" Jean snapped.  
  
" Don't vorry (worry), my sweister ( sister) can take care of herself. Ve'll see her at school." Kurt consoled Kitty while he was inwardly frightened.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Rogue yawned and Wanda chuckled. Math, why was she here again? Oh! Because education was good for some reason.  
  
The bell rung and it was time for a break!  
  
" Yes! Finally got out of there." Wanda yawned.  
  
" Yeah, Ah know it's math but why do we have ta learn so much of it? It's not like we're going to use it anyway." Rogue said.  
  
" Took the words right outta my mouth." Pyro said and walked up next to Rogue.  
  
" Me? I don't really like math. Don' seem worth it." Gambit said.  
  
Piotr chose to walk next to Wanda, his head was bowed down bashfully.  
  
" Ah know, it never does." Rogue said.  
  
They all took secluded seats on the bleachers watching the others play sports.  
  
" Hey, let's do something, I'm tired of being here. Let's go burn something, maybe the principal's office?" Pyro suggested.  
  
" What's with you and burning stuff?" Piotr asked.  
  
" Oh come on, burning stuff is fun, you'll like it, soon you'll be begging me for some matches!" Pyro said and Gambit coughed rather too loudly.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Rogue played with her bracelet and smiled at the others, until she felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning around she saw Duncan and a couple of his lackeys.  
  
" What do you want?" Rogue asked him.  
  
" Actually, the question is, what do you want?" Duncan asked.  
  
" Meaning?" Rogue cocked an eyebrow.  
  
" Me and some friends of mine are going out to this party held by one of the cheerleaders, Lucy Brown, I was wondering if you would like to go out with me?" Duncan asked.  
  
" Ain't you going out with Jean Grey?" Rogue asked curiously.  
  
" Well yeah, but things can be arranged."  
  
Rogue smiled and leaned forward and whispered softly so that only he could hear, " No way."  
  
" Is this ediot bothering you?" Pyro asked Rogue suddenly.  
  
Duncan looked at her angrily and then at Pyro.  
  
" Who do you think you are?" Duncan asked him.  
  
Pyro smiled and flicked on and off his lighter, slowly getting up.  
  
" That's none of your business, mate." He said.  
  
" Pyro, don't use your powers, we don't need a scene." Rogue whispered.  
  
Pyro looked disappointed and then closed the lighter again.  
  
" That's alright, I'll just beat 'im down the old fashioned way." Pyro said with a grin.  
  
Rogue shrugged and smiled. Wanda snorted and Gambit and Piotr smiled knowingly. Duncan was about to get whooped.  
  
" Duncan no! Just don't, not today." Jean said and stopped him from ramming his fist into Pyro's face.  
  
Duncan nodded in agreement and then glanced at her and then Rogue before he left. Jean turned towards Pyro with narrowed eyes.  
  
" I don't know who you are but you shouldn't be getting into fights so easily." Jean snapped.  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes. Jean the almighty goody two shoes was interferring with what could have been a good fight ( because it would have been good to see someone beat up Duncan of course.)  
  
Pyro laughed at her and then snapped back on his lighter.  
  
" And why is that grandmama?" He joked.  
  
" Duncan and his friends are very influential around here, you mess with one of them, you might have a problem on your hands." Jean replied.  
  
Scott and the others ( including Kitty, Kurt and Evan) ran over to make sure Jean was alright.  
  
" Are you okay? What happened?" Scott asked.  
  
" Duncan was just about to get into another fight, that's all." She replied.  
  
" And are dear favorite Jean just had to stop them." Wanda scoffed, Rogue laughed.  
  
" Hey, don't laugh at her!" Scott yelled.  
  
" Why not? We ain't got nothin' else ta do, besides, Pyro was about ta beat 'er little boyfriend up anyhow." Rogue snapped at him.  
  
" Rogue?" Scott asked.  
  
" I told you it would take more than five minutes for anyone to recognize me. Pay up." Rogue said Wanda rolled her eyes and coughed up the cash.  
  
" Who the bloody hell is that?" Pyro asked.  
  
" Her old leader, if he gets too frisky we might have to hurt him." Wanda said with a grin leaning on Piotr.  
  
" Ah, Scotty what is it that you want?" Rogue asked sarcastically.  
  
Scott looked her over dumbfounded for a moment until Pyro piped up, " Hey, do you have something to say to her or are you going to stare at her all day?"  
  
" Umm- Rogue you look..I mean, where did you go? You never came back." Scott said.  
  
" You never came back, poor bloke sounds horrible. Didja dump 'im or something? If ya did I don't blame ya." Pyro said with a smile.  
  
"Here, here!" Gambit chimmed in and raised his hand.  
  
" Well, first I don't have to explain anything to you anymore. You don't own me." Rogue said with a smirk.  
  
" But we do deserve an explanation." Scott continued.  
  
" No explanation needed, I told you she'd betray us." Jean said.  
  
" Do you here this woman? ' I told you she'd betray us' what was I in anyway? An occult?" Rogue asked with a snort.  
  
" Rogue, like, we missed you! We still think you're are friend even if you did leave the Institute." Kitty said with a smile.  
  
" The Institute? What were you a bloody orphaned delinquent?" Pyro asked.  
  
Rogue laughed and smiled at Kitty and Kurt.  
  
" You guys, meet Kitty and my brother Kurt, the other ones are of no concern." Rogue said slyly and waved her hand for emphasis.  
  
Gambit gave his head a slight not at Kurt and winked at Kitty. Pyro gave them both a toothy grin and Wanda and Piotr just stared at them ( Wanda rather bitterly.)  
  
" Rogue, oh-my-God!!! You look so gorgeous! You must be one of the hot new Goths everyone's talking about." Kitty said.  
  
" How did you deal with this girl?" Wanda whispered.  
  
Rogue grinned.  
  
" Vhy ( why) didn't you call? I vas ( was) vorried (worried) !!" Kurt asked.  
  
" Hey, look, he's german." Pyro said.  
  
" Well duh." Rogue said with a smile and shoved Pyro playfully.  
  
Jean looked at them all with some disgust, while Scott was still staring at Rogue.  
  
"RRRRIIIIIINNG!!"  
  
" Aw, see, we waisted our break time just by talking to those losers.  
We could've been burning somethin'."  
  
" Oh well, oh, and Jean! We'll see you at the party!!" Rogue called  
out and smiled at Jean's red face. 


	5. Parties can be dangerous

Yeah!!! An update, I happen to like this story actually. ( It has no real plot but I think I'll give them a mission sooner or later.) Chow.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Rogue flipped backwards, and then jumped onto the balanced pole.  
  
" It took you five minutes just to do the whole exercise, it would take me less than twenty seconds." Mystique snapped at her daughter.  
  
" Why am Ah doing this again? We just did a practice with everyone else this afternoon!" Rogue complained and jumped off the pole.  
  
" Because Rogue, you are my daughter, I expect more than anything from you. You will do this exercise tomorrow, and in less than twenty seconds or we shall repeat it until you do." Mystique snapped.  
  
Rogue groaned and stomped out of the Training Room.  
  
" Geez, what did that woman do to you?" Wanda asked with a small snort.  
  
" She made me balance on a vertical pole." Rogue said with a smile.  
  
" Well hurry up and get dressed before we all ditch you." Wanda said.  
  
" So, we're taking the motorcycles to the party?" Rogue asked as she got dressed.  
  
" Naw, we're taking the Jaguar." Wanda said.  
  
" We got a Jaguar?"  
  
" No, Mystique is just letting us borrow it, says she can use the Mercedes." Wanda replied.  
  
" Oh okay, I'mcoming out!" Rogue announced and stared at Wanda shocked.  
  
" Stop staring at me Rogue!" Wanda shouted.  
  
" Sorry, you just look...wow. You're gonna get some phone numbers tonight." Rogue snickered.  
  
" You too." Wanda snapped.  
  
Wanda was wearing a red dress, simple and elegantly tailored, the folds along the bottom rippled slightly and were decorated with black ribbons. She also wore a red choker with crosses instead of spikes, and red leather boots with a steel toe.  
  
Rogue on the other hand was wearing a black dress that fit tightly over her curves and stopped underneath her knees. She wore a black choker, and commando boots with metal clasps and also a silver necklace that had a laughing skeleton on the end ( note: I love those things) Part of her hair was pulled up into a tight bun, while the other half ( including the white stripes) framed the sides of her face.  
  
" Hurry, hurry, hurry, the guys are already set to go, and we have to hurry before they take the Jaguar without us!!!" Wanda hissed and practically pushed Rogue down the stairs.  
  
" Oh look, here comes the femmes! I thought we'd have to go and rescue them." Gambt said with a grin.  
  
He was wearing a brown shirt with black cargo pants, shades and held a cigarette between his fingers. He was sitting in the front with Pyro who had decided to take the wheel.  
  
Pyro was wearing a red flannel shirt ( as was to be expected) and dark orange pants. Piotr, who was sitting in the back, he wore a large blue sweater with long brown pants and black leather shoes.  
  
" Naw, Mystique just wanted to have a brief training lesson." Rogue said with a sly smile.  
  
" Brief?" Wanda mummbled and jumped in the car.  
  
" Hey! Who gave Pyro the wheel? I thought I was driving?" Rogue snapped.  
  
" Nope." Pyro smiled her way and the car shot off.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
" Come on, you can tell us." Gambit said.  
  
" Ya'll haven't told meh yers yet, so I don't see why I gotta tell yah mine." Rogue said with a snort. " I already told you, Wanda Maximoff." Wanda said as the car drove on.  
  
" You be Magneto's daughter?" Gambit asked.  
  
" Yeah, unfortanetly." She replied.  
  
" So that means that everyone here has at least one corrupted family member." Gambit said and breathed in his cigarette.  
  
" Not me." Piotr said.  
  
" Non? That's strange. My name's Remy Lebeau, I'm a thief back in de Big Easy." Gambit said with a proud smile.  
  
" Figures." Wanda snorted.  
  
" John, my name's John Allerdyce, and unlike you all, I'm not a criminal. Until this very moment of course." Pyro said with a snort.  
  
" What? You be the biggest criminal anyone ever seen. When I met 'im he tried to steal my pocket knife." Gambit said.  
  
" Only because you were going to stab me with it." Pyro said.  
  
" Yah were gonna stab 'im?" Rogue yelled.  
  
" He exaggerating, chere." Gambit said.  
  
" Yeah, the only reason why he had the knife was to give me a nice comforting poke in my ribs." Pyro shouted and stopped the car.  
  
" This the place? Is everyone in Bayville rich o' something?" Gambit asked staring up at the large house.  
  
" Wouldn't be surprised." John said and flicked on his lighter.  
  
" Don't burn anything." Gambit said.  
  
" Me? Burn something, how absurd. How could you ever think of me burning something?" Pyro snapped the lighter shut and then opened it again.  
  
" Every time ya wonna burn something ya start opening and closing that damn lighter!" Gambit shouted.  
  
Rogue snickered and John put an arm around her shoulders.  
  
" Don't listen to him, he lies. Excessively." Pyro whispered.  
  
" So what're we gonna do first? Vandalism or just outright terrorize?" Wanda asked.  
  
" Maybe we should do both." Rogue suggested.  
  
" I really do like how her mind works." Pyro sad amused.  
  
" Let's not burn down the house though, then Mystique would probably kill us or somethin'." Rogue warned.  
  
" Me? Burn down the house? How little you people think of me." Pyro said hastly snapping shut his lighter.  
  
" Rogue!"  
  
Rogue turned around to see Kitty and Kurt who quickly hugged her.  
  
" Gawhd, Ah can't breathe ya'll." Rogue whispered.  
  
They let go of her simultaneously.  
  
" It's been like, totally boring wthout you! Wolverine is so disappointed too. We don't even have that many danger room sessions." Kitty said.  
  
" Danger Room? What the bloody hell?" John asked.  
  
" The training room, like Mysti-like our training room but without all the pain." Rogue said.  
  
" Rogue, vhere ( where) have you been staying vor ( for) so long?" Kurt asked.  
  
" Don't think you should answer that." Wanda said darkly.  
  
" What do you mean?" Kitty asked Wanda darkly.  
  
" Why should I tell you?" Wanda replied.  
  
" Why are you in my conversation with my friend?!!" Kitty hissed.  
  
" Because she's not only your friend anymore, Kitty." Wanda snapped.  
  
" Hey, what's going on?" Scott's voice rang out.  
  
" Nien, Kitty calm down, everyone's staring." Kurt whispered.  
  
" I don't care." Kitty shouted.  
  
" Neither do I!" Wanda screamed.  
  
Scott grabbed Kitty by her shoulders and pulled her back before she could do anything rash. Rogue put a protective arm around Wanda, preventing her from punching Kitty.  
  
" What is this all about?" Jean asked Rogue.  
  
" Why should Ah know?" Rogue snapped.  
  
" Because you're always the one to start it." Jean hissed.  
  
" That's it!" Rogue snapped and lunged at Jean. 


	6. Should have hit her harder

I'm trying my best to write as much as can before summer's over. ( Because I won't have that much time to then) Please, understand that I don't hate Jean, I just dislike her is all. I'll try to be sympathetic though.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Rogue punched Jean, sending her sprawling backwards. Before she could get in any more punches, Kitty intervened, shaking her head and putting a firm grip on her shoulder.  
  
" Don't." She whispered.  
  
Rogue groaned, sometimes Kitty could be really annoying. This was one of those times.  
  
" Fahne, but next time, Ah'm not gone be so polite. So make sure Jean stays outta my way." Rogue snapped.  
  
Jean looked at her angrily, and cupped her bleeding nose.  
  
Wanda snorted and mocked Jean, putting her hand over her nose and squealing, " Oh the pain! It's bleeding, oh Scott, woe is me, woe is me!"  
  
Scott, who had looked at them all shocked ( and rather dumbfounded) now shot Wanda a deadly glare.  
  
" Just shutup okay? You guys have caused enough damage!"  
  
Rogue yawned.  
  
" You guys wanna do something else? Ah'm getting' bored of the company." Rogue said.  
  
" I got bored o' the hill billies too. " Gambit said.  
  
" Shoulda punched her harder." Wanda said with a snort.  
  
" Rogue, what's gotten into you?" Kitty asked.  
  
" Maybe I should just punch her." Wanda hissed.  
  
" Whaddya mean?"  
  
" Wel, for one thing you left the Institute," Pyro chose this time to cough, " then you create all this ruckus at school, and now you probably just busted Jean's nose. That's not like you." Kitty said plainly.  
  
" That's not like you." Wanda mocked and smiled an evil grin, " I just think you're jealous. Poor Kitty Pryde is jealous that she can't unwind with those goody goody ediots. You're so pathetic."  
  
RING! RING!  
  
Rogue gave Kitty an apologetic smile and then pulled out her cellphone.  
  
" Rogue here."  
  
" Rogue, you and the rest of your friends need to get here now. I've got a job for you." Mystique said in a hissing tone.  
  
" Alright, we'll be right there." Rogue hung up the cellphone and put it in her pocket.  
  
" Was it the Boss lady telling us it's way past our curfew?" Pyro asked.  
  
" No, she got a...assighnment fo' us." She said and smiled apologetically at Kitty.  
  
" Sorry, we gotta get going." She said with a smile.  
  
" But Rogue!" Kitty called but was too late.  
  
" Kurt, something's up with Rogue. I know I said I didn't mind having her leave the Insitute but something is definently up." Kitty said.  
  
" Vhy would you suspect that?" Kurt asked.  
  
" I can just tell."  
  
+++++++++++++++  
  
" Oooh are first big assighnment, I hope it involves lots of fire and explosions!" Pyro shouted.  
  
Mystique gave him a disgusted look and muttered something along the lines of "sicko."  
  
" No, Pyro, it involves jewels in fact." Mystique said.  
  
" Jewels?" Gambit perked up considerately.  
  
" Yes and since you are the most experienced thief here Gambit, I want you to be the leader of this expedition. Next time, when everypne is acquainted with their skills, someone else will be in charge."  
  
" So what are we gonna steal?" Rogue asked.  
  
" A diamond the size of a fist actually. A client of mine is a..collector of sorts, and would be very pleased with it. I don't want any barbaric nonsense, understand? This job is to be clean and swift, the only time the police should be aware of its disappearance, is in the morning. That gives me enough time to get rid of the diamond so it'll be far out of the country by then and we will have our money in return." Mystique smiled to herself and then pushed a button on one of the computers.  
  
A map showed up on the screen.  
  
" This is a blue print of the Bayville museum. You will use this to locate the diamond. Here are your instructions, everyone is to do their part to the fullest. I want no mishapps or.fires." Mystique hissed and looked at Pyro who shrugged.  
  
Everyone received there own instructions ( on a lamenated paper no less) and were somewhat disappointed.  
  
" Aw man, that's all? What a bore." Pyro hissed as everyone went to bed.  
  
" Yeah, Ah know what ya man, Ah was hoppin' fo' a little mo' fun." Gambit said.  
  
" Good night ya'll." Rogue shouted.  
  
" Hey Rogue, if ya want you can sleep in my bed, it's pretty big you know." Pyro called.  
  
Rogue snorted at him and threw one of her pillows at him, slamming the door behind her.  
  
" Bloody hell, I only meant if you got nightmares!" He shouted. 


	7. To steal a diamond

Rogue was dressed in a sleek leather suit, slowly she put the mask over her head and snorted.  
  
" This thing is too hot ta be sneaking around in." She snapped.  
  
" Alright, everyone got their instructions?" Gambit asked and placed the heat goggles over his head.  
  
They all nodded as they looked up at the building.  
  
" Okay then, you guys, make this quick!"  
  
Gambit began to climb the side of the building, while Pyro followed behind him. Piotr looked up angrily and quickly crawled up as well. Rogue snorted and winked at Wanda who used her powers to levitate them both onto the building. Rogue watched the others and whispered slackers which made Wanda snicker.  
  
" What sort of ediots puts the security alarm on the roof, anyhow? They practically want ta get their museums robbed. Lucky Mystique taught meh al that crap about security systems." Rogue whispered and brought out a small kit from beneath her shirt.  
  
" Alright, finished." She whispered.  
  
Gambit nodded and then pointed at Piotr.  
  
" Your turn."  
  
Piotr flexed his muscles and the metal seeped up his skin beneath his clothes. Grabbing the window ontop of the building, he slowly began to lift it off.  
  
" Be careful not to break the windows, that'll probably wake up the gaurds." Gambit hissed.  
  
Looking down through the hole where the window once was he hooked up the rope to the window and then to himself. Sliding down he halted the rope and stared down at the lasers that criss crossed the floor.  
" Hey need ya Rogue." He whispered.  
  
" Why you naughty Cajun, do I look like that kind of gal?" She said with a smirk and slid down the rope.  
  
Propelling the rope forward she pushed herself up against the wall and then looked at the metallic box next to her. Getting out a small contraption she hooked it up to the back and then hooked up several wires to the front. The numbers flickered across the screen, and with a snap the box opened. Biting her lip she clipped several wires and crisscrossed them, using dutch tape to keep them together. The lasers flickered and then vanished.  
  
" See? Ain't I good?" She smirked.  
  
Wanda floated downwards, followed by Piotr's bulky frame. Pyro jumped from the top and quietly onto the ground.  
  
" Showoff." Rogue hissed.  
  
" You know you like it." Pyro said.  
  
" There's are dear diamond, come on." Rogue snapped.  
  
Wanda looked at the diamond in awe and then shook her head, slowly lifting the case with her powers and throwing it to Pyro.  
" According to Mystique, if weight isn't placed back onto the spot in 1.23 seconds, the alarm will be sounded." Rogue whispered and took out another item that closely resembled the diamond itself.  
  
" Ready to make the switch?" Gambit asked and handed the diamond to Wanda.  
  
Wanda nodded and took the diamond in her hands. Quickly the real diamond shot up into the air and the fake one quickly replaced it. Putting back on the case they all smiled and set back up the ropes.  
  
" See, I ddin't even need to come with you guys! I could have just been a sleep!" Pyro hissed as they jumped back into the jet.  
  
" Whatever. Mystique says she wants us all to be experienced." Rogue said, suddenly aware that she had taking a liking to the woman.  
  
" He is experienced, didn't I tell you about the knife?" Gambit asked.  
  
++++++++++++++++  
  
" Excellent, you have all done very well. You may take a day off tomorrow! No training sessions at all!" Mystique announced.  
  
There was a cheer even from Piotr himself and smiles were passed across the room.  
  
" Come on, let's go to bed! Can't wait to have my free day tomorrow!" Rogue announced.  
  
" Yeah, a Saturday at that! Hey Roguey, want to go out with the best guy here?" Pyro asked.  
  
" Who Gambit?" She joked.  
  
Gambit coughed and smiled.  
  
" No, me of course, Gambit is all right but he can't ever come up to my charms." Pyro said with a snort.  
  
Rogue laughed and nodded kissing him lightly on the cheek.  
  
" Rogue!" Mystique called.  
  
Rogue smiled at them and turned towards Mystique.  
  
" Yes?" She asked.  
  
" You did good. I'm proud of you." Mystique said and did something that surprised them both. She gave Rogue a sincere hug and then smiled at her.  
  
" No matter what, Rogue, you're always my own daughter." She whispered.  
  
" And you're always my mother." Rogue whispered back.  
  
" Thank you." Mystique choked and then her face became stern again.  
  
" Well, get to bed, you have fun tomorrow."  
  
" Okay mom I will!" Rogue said and ran upstairs.  
  
++++++++++++++++  
  
Rogue yawned and threw the pillow at Wanda. Wanda hissed and turned over.  
  
" Get up Wanda! You're not going to spend our free day in bed!" She hissed.  
  
" You watch me." Wanda snapped.  
  
Rogue smiled and went into the bathroom. She returned with a cup.  
  
" You sure?" Rogue asked.  
  
Wanda ignored her and closed her eyes. Rogue shruggged and dumped the cold ice water onto her face.  
  
" Oh my god!!! That's cold! Oh man I'm going to kill you Rogue!" Wanda shouted.  
  
Rogue yelped and ran out, followed by an angry Wanda who was trying to reach her with a pillow.  
  
"Hey Roguey, I know you want me but not when I'm not up yet." Pyro said with a yawn as Rogue ran in.  
  
" Shush, Wanda's looking for me." Rogue said and smiled at him.  
  
Pyro yawned again and propped himself up, revealing his slim chest.  
  
" Alright, you better close your eyes, Gambit's in the bathroom." Pyro said and layed back down.  
  
The bathroom door opened and Gambit strolled in dressed in a flannel black shirt and brown pants.  
" Hey, chere. What you doin' in here?' He asked.  
  
Rogue gave him a glare and then smirked.  
  
" Wanda, she's looking for meh. I kind of poured water onto her head this morning." Rogue said.  
  
The door suddenly burst open and Wanda stepped in still holding a pillow.  
  
" ROGUE!!"  
  
Rogue squeaked and ran behind Gambit, sticking out her tongue.  
  
Wanda charged her and Gambit was caught in the middle as Wanda tried to hit her with the pillow. Rogue ran next to Pyro who had gotten up by now, and hugged him around his middle.  
  
" Help! She's trying to kill meh." Rogue said.  
  
Pyro yawned and turned around picking her small frame up slightly off the ground as her legs kicked up.  
  
" Traitor!" She yelled.  
  
Wanda snorted and began to hit her with the pillow.  
  
Pyro grinned and kissed her, Rogue punched him ( hard too) in the chest.  
  
" See? You are an evil man!" She shouted.  
  
" I know." He said and picked up his lighter.  
  
" You sure do hit hard. Now go on you two, I gotta change, unless Rogue, you'd like to accompany me to the shower?" Pyro suggested.  
  
Rogue snorted and winked at him leaving with Wanda laughing behind her and still attacking her with the pillow.  
  
" They be one group of crazy femmes." Gambit said and took out a cigarette.  
  
Pyro snapped open his lighter and a flme flicked onto the end of the cigarette.  
  
" Thanks mon ami."  
  
" She's really beautiful though, isn't she?" Pyro said and rummaged through his cabinet drawer.  
  
" Rogue? Yah, she's the prettiest femme I ever done seen."  
  
" Yeah, and she's got that dangerous streak in her too." Pyro said.  
  
Gambit smirked at him ad raised the cigarette to his lips.  
  
" You love her don' ya?"  
  
Pyro remained silent and went to go take a shower.  
  
Gambit looked at his friend's retreating back and then smiled to himself.  
  
" Poor homme,"  
  
+++++++++++++++++  
  
Wanda had decided to wear tight red leather pants with a red leather tanktop and matching red choker. Rogue was going to wear her leather skirt, but Wanda had insisted on her wearing the black leather pants so that they wore the same attire except Rogue's was black.  
  
" Why am Ah doin' this?" Rogue asked.  
  
" Because you're my bestest friend in the whole wide world and couldn't refuse me. Besides, I couldn't allow you to wear that skirt, it was beyond ugly." Wanda said in a mocking tone.  
  
" John, yer drooling a little too much their shugah. Control ya self." Rogue said and kissed Pyro.  
  
" Eeew you two, get a room. And it better not be ours." Wanda said.  
  
" So what're we doing today?" Piotr asked.  
  
" Let's trash the school." Pyro suggested.  
  
" Eh, I don't wanna be anywhere near that place." Wanda hissed.  
  
" Let's go to a club then, get some drinks and party!!" Gambit suggested.  
  
" Sounds good to me." Wanda said.  
  
" Alright, clubbing it is, then!" Rogue announced. 


	8. Play now?

Sorry I took too long, been busy, sorry, sorry, sorry!  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
Rogue pushed the motorcycle forward and smiled at Pyro who was again busy pissing off the drivers by weaving in and out in front of their cars.  
  
" One of these days ya gonna hurt yaself." Rogue smirked.  
  
" Later than sooner." Pyro said.  
  
" Awww man, it's the X-geeks, with my old team." Wanda said with a snort and pointed.  
  
Sure enough the X-men were again yelling and screaming, this time with the Brotherhood.  
  
" Can I play with fire now?" Pyro asked.  
  
" Sure, why not." Rogue said.  
  
Pyro grinned and snapped open the lighter, the flames crept slowly forward and Lance squealed as his hair was lit on fire.  
  
" Hey, who the heck are you?" Lance snapped.  
  
" He don' know who we are, mon ami. That's extremely upsetting. Guess we gone have ta show 'im heh?" Gambit scoffed.  
  
" Let's show 'em then mate." Pyro said and a fireball crashed into Lance, hurling him backwards.  
  
" Owwww! That had to hurt!!" Wanda snickered.  
  
" Pyro one, Lance zero, natta, nothing." Rogue taunted.  
  
" Hey, we don't need your help!" Scott snapped.  
  
" We weren't giving it, you guys happened to be in our way. We were going to go to a club, but this seemed a lot more fun!!!" Rogue said.  
  
Wanda smiled and her hand swept upwards, the X-men were all hurled backwards.  
  
" Go Wanda!!!" Rogue shouted.  
  
Jean lookd at Rogue with a death glare and then shouted, " There's no one around to see us now, I can use my powers for whatever I so please!"  
  
Rogue's eyes widened and she groaned as she flew backwards.  
  
" Rogue!" Pyro hissed and then looked at the telepath angrily.  
  
"You bitch!" He flicked on his lighter and the flames began to shove into her, using her powers Jean put up a shield and the flames deflected off of the surface.  
  
Rogue winced, stupid woman. She was going to rip her to shreds! Suddenly she felt her eyes begin to twitch and a red bleam sprouted out.  
  
" Oh man." She hissed and closed her eyes, reopening them the beam was gone.  
  
" Now how did that happen? It could have been from Mystique's device, it allows me to control my powers, maybe it allows me to control the powers I absorb as well." She thought and concentrated on using Jean's powers to lift herself into the air.  
  
There was a gasp as everyone stared up and Rogue was floating over them, a huge grin on her face.  
  
" This is gonna be fun!" She yelled and blasted Jean and her stupid shield.  
  
Jean hissed and fell back.  
  
" Rogue one, Jean zero, natta, nothing." Pyro repeated and smiled up at Rogue.  
  
Pyro was taken aback when the ground underneath him shook and opened, knocking him down. Lance grinned at him, his eyes were rolled into the back of his head.  
  
" See how you like to be rocked!" He shouted.  
  
Wanda snorted at Lance and then with a careless flick of her wrist he was dragged into the tree behind him.  
  
" Amateurs. See how you liked to be rocked? I should just punch you, you moron." Wanda snickered.  
  
Rogue floated back down towards Pyro and helped him up.  
  
" Rogue! Wait! We're your friends remember, how can you treat us like the enemy?" Kitty asked.  
  
" Yah! You're my swiester (sister)!" Kurt replied.  
  
Wanda coughed. " *cough* Dorks*cough.* "  
  
Rogue smiled at Wanda amused and then at her two friends.  
  
" Yer right, I was your friend, for the rest of 'em, I don't really lahke them all that much. Then again, Scott still is hot." Rogue said and winked at Scott, he lowered his head but not before a blush creeped over his cheeks and Jean glared at Rogue jealously.  
  
" Why don't you guys just get togetha anyhow? Ya made fo' each other as far as Ah see. Ediots. Well, Kitty, we'll let ya off this tahme since yo' a friend o' mine. Next time though, lights out Jeannie." Rogue snickered and motioned to the others to follow.  
  
Gambit turned and winked at Jean, from within his coat he tossed her a card. Jean stared at it and frowned.  
  
" He gave you a card? A Joker at that. What sort of moron"- Scott backed up as the card lit up and exploded, both he and Jean were thrown backwards.  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
" Aww, come on Roguey, I was just about to light up One Eye over there. Again I must ask, Cyclops? Come on, I'm called Pyro for a reason. What ediot names himself after a Greek monster?" Pyro hissed. " Aww, jealous?" Rogue asked with a leer.  
  
" Of him? Of course not. You don't really like him do you?" Pyro asked.  
  
Rogue smiled and kept silent.  
  
" Rogue? Hey Rogue, come on answer me."  
  
" So, we are going to go clubbing right?" Wanda asked.  
  
Rogue shrugged.  
  
" No reason not to, if I'm lucky we'll even get drunk." Rogue said and started up her motorcycle.  
  
" What do you mean if we're lucky? I bet we'll all get drunk in a second. Ecspecially Wanda, she strikes me as one of those girls who just can't handle their liquor." Pyro joked.  
  
Wanda punched him and he clutched his arm in mock agony.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Any ideas? Please review. I'm thinking of what I can do during the clubbing. I'm thinking of borrowing Briar's idea and burning Duncan's jacket. I just have to! It's too much to handle!!! Any other ideas just review before I put up the next chapter please. 


	9. Jealousy and a pyromaniac just don't mix

Oooh yeah, new update!! I'll put a little of Pietro in it now, ( I think he'll join the G.A.M.E since I did have a Rietro craze before I wrote this story, and Pietro still is COOL!!!) All right, I never was good with writing Pietro's character though. So here goes.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Rogue smirked at Pyro as he danced around her.  
  
" You sure don't know how to dance, ya keep stepping on my foot." Rogue snorted.  
  
Pyro grinned at her and leaned in for a quick kiss, leading her off the dance floor.  
  
" Hey look, it's Pietro." Rogue said with a thin smilepointing. " I think he met his sister."  
  
" What do you think you're doing talking to me? ME? I should rip you to shreds! Bit by little bit!" Wanda screamed and grabbed Pietro by his collar.  
  
" Aww come on, sis, Mystique recruited me, it seems she thinks brothers and sisters should be on the same team." Pietro said with a snort.  
  
" WHAT??!! Is that woman mad?!!" Wanda shouted and dropped Pietro.  
  
" Wanda, what's goin' on? Ya look a lot angrier than you usually do, that's saying a lot right there." Rogue said.  
  
" Your mother recruited a new teammate, my dear stupid brother! I could tear him a part right now!" Wanda hissed.  
  
" Hey Pietro," Rogue said with a smile.  
  
Pietro looked at her shocked and his gaze traveled up and down her body.  
  
" Rogue? Wow, nice." He said with a half smile.  
  
" It is isn't it?" Pyro growled and put a hand around Rogue's shoulders.  
  
" Oooh, don't be jealous lover boy, afraid I'll take your girl away?" Pietro mocked.  
  
Pyro's face turned red in anger and he flicked out his famous lighter. Before Rogue could protest a flash of fire flashed out at Pietro, but only hit the ground where he had once been.  
  
" Where'd that silver headed freak go?" Pyro growled.  
  
" Behind you. So you're one of my new teammates? Geez, tsk, tsk, tsk, temper temper. Gotta get that under control ya know. Might give you heart burn." Pietro said with a smirk.  
  
" Why you little-" Pietro ain't ya got somethin' betta ta do then bother us?" Rogue asked and placed a hand on Pyro's chest, preventing him from advancing any farther.  
  
" Not really," He said giving her a smile.  
  
" Well find one before someone burns to death." She hissed.  
  
" Him? He couldn't do anything to stop me if he tried. I'm just too quick." Pietro said with a grin.  
  
Pyro snorted and his lighter began to flick on and off at a crazed speed.  
  
" Your bloody well asking to get hurt, Silver." Pyro said and smiled dangerously.  
  
" Oooh, I'm soo scared, wanna take this outside?" Pietro asked with a grin.  
  
" Yeah why don't we? It'll be fun to light you on fire." Pyro hissed and got up.  
  
+++++++++++++++  
  
" So then, what do we do? Count to three? Wait, scratch that you look like a cheater." Pietro said and smiled.  
  
" Come on, Silver. Let's hurry this up." Pyro said.  
  
" Why? It's not like you have any where to go." Pietro snapped.  
  
" I'm sorry, but you bore me with your talking." Pyro smirked.  
  
" What did Mystique think she was doing putting these two on the same team? They'll probably kill each other later if not now." Rogue groaned.  
  
" Personally I'm liking it, my poor baby brother's about to get whooped. That'll be fun to see." Wanda said with a smile and patted Rogue consolingly.  
  
" Oh look. Hey, Rogue." Duncan said.  
  
Rogue gritted her teeth and turned around.  
  
" Nice to see you here, are you still hanging out with those losers?" He asked.  
  
" Those losers happen ta be my friends." She snapped.  
  
" Oh come on, you can do better than that." Duncan purred and leaned forward.  
  
Rogue smiled for a second, contemplating whether or not to knock him unconscious and decided against it.  
  
" I don't see any better." She hissed.  
  
" Why is it that everyone is trying to make a move on you? I mean really, can't they take a day off or do it seperately?" Wanda asked.  
  
" Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Pyro hissed.  
  
" I'm talking to her, it doesn't concern you." Duncan said and pushed him.  
  
Pyro leered at him with a smile and moved forward grabbing him by his throat with one hand he held up his lighter by his face, the flames flickered and augmented. Sweat pored down the jockey's face.  
  
" What're you doing man, what're you-" Listen, you try anything, I might have to hurt you." Pyro said and the lighter got dangerously close to Duncan's face.  
  
" I would go against this but it's just too much." Rogue whispered to Wanda and they began to snicker.  
  
" You wouldn't really, would you?" Duncan asked and looked at the lighter that was about to graze his skin.  
  
Pyro snoted and backed away.  
  
" Naw, I couldn't do that. Then I'd go to jail and it's just too much fun being free." Pyro said.  
  
" Aww, and here I was hopin' for a little display." Gambit said.  
  
" Don't worry,mate. I always give a display." Pyro said and the lighter passed over Duncan's varsity jacket.  
  
There was a loud poof and then Duncan screamed tossing off his jacket as it bursts into flames.  
  
" Oops, aw man, did I do that?" Pyro asked.  
  
Duncan looked at him horrified and hurriedly ran away.  
  
" What a coward." Pietro said with a snicker.  
  
" Hey, you know what, you're not too bad." Pietro said, Pyro smiled.  
  
" I already know this." He replied.  
  
" Did you see the way he screamed? If only I had a camera, just to capture that definite Kodak moment." Rogue said.  
  
" Poor jacket, it's all in flames now." Wanda said and prodded the jacket with her foot.  
  
" Come on, let's gooooo before some other jerk trys to hit on Rogue and then I have to fry them." Pyro hissed.  
  
" Never seen 'im this angry. Kind of funny." Gambit said and followed them out. 


	10. Auhor's Note

Okay!! This is my first writers block for this story! So any suggestions on what should happen next? Any at all? 


	11. Rogue and Pyro's revenge

Okay! Sorry it took me so long to update!!! So here goes! I love all of your reviews, thankyou!!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Rogue almost snorted as Pietro waved the field trip slip around his head.  
  
" The beach! The beach! Finally we go somewhere that isn't at all educational, this is what school should be all about!" Pietro said.  
  
" Exactly, why learn when you could just..do nothing? It's extremely fun too." John said.  
  
" Ah guess so, so we're going to the beach? Good, we can get a tan." Rogue said and yawned giving her permission slip to the teacher with a quick smile.  
  
They all entered the bus with a look of disgust and quickly occupied the back seats.  
  
" Geez, is it supposed to smell like corn nuts or is that just an added bonus?" Rogue asked.  
  
" Buses always smell like that, it's like some sort of bus thing to make the riders sick." Pietro said.  
  
" And why would they do that?" Wanda asked.  
  
" Because they want to of course, why else?" Pietro asked.  
  
Pyro threw their bags and huffed, looking at Rogue he smiled.  
  
" Geez, what did you bring? The closet?" Pyro asked.  
  
" Only the first half." Rogue said.  
  
" Aww man, why is it that the X-men are always following us? It's like they do it on purpose!" Wanda whined.  
  
Pietro snorted at his sister and replied, " Dear, dear sister, ya just gotta know how to get use to 'em."  
  
" And how do we do that, eh?" Gambit asked.  
  
Pietro snorted and balled up a piece of paper, the paper slammed against Scott Summer's head, with the added hyper speed it was enough to knock him into the seat infront of him. Jean Grey scremed and her soda flew into the air, spilling herself and Kitty the person next to her.  
  
" Oh man, how can you not like this guy?" Pyro laughed.  
  
" I know, we now worship you Pietro, the very ground you stand upon is golden." Gambit mocked and bowed his head.  
  
" Hey! Scott!" Jean's voice could be heard scolding.  
  
Scott looked at her horrified trying to explain as Kurt laughed at the both of them.  
  
" Scotty boy, something wrong?" Pyro called out and laughed.  
  
" You!" Scott said angrily standing up.  
  
" You! Where is your vocabulary Scotty? That wasn't even a sentence!" Rogue said laying her head on Pyro's shoulder.  
  
Gambit snorted and took out a cigarette, Pyro instantly pulled out his lighter and the cigarette puffed up in smoke. Rogue snorted and opened the window so the smoke would go out.  
  
" You can't smoke on the bus!" Scott yelled.  
  
" Sit down, ya bore me mon ami." Gambit said and flicked the cigarette at Scott.  
  
" Why you!" Scott hissed and advanced slowly forward.  
  
Pyro got up quickly and flicked on his lighter.  
  
" Come on, Summers, ya don't really want a fight here now do ya, mate?" Pyro said and the flames augmented suggestively.  
  
" Later." Scott snapped.  
  
" Finally, if he stayed any longer Summers would probably have had a small slip and found himself soaring through the window." Wanda said.  
++++++++++++++++++++  
  
" Alright students, here's the deal, we don't want any trouble here, you will have three people in each room of the hotel, you're allowed to go out whenever you want but you must remain on this beach unless you ask permission from one of the teachers. If you are given permission from us and also your parents who we shall call, you must return when we say so. You have a curfew of ten thirty, by then you have to be in your rooms, understand?" Mr. Fiskk said as he lead them through the wide halls of the hotel.  
  
" Yes Master." Wanda whispered.  
  
" Okay, Wanda, Rogue and...Kitty, you three will be in here! Pietro, John and..Remy Lebeau? In here." Mr. Fiskk said.  
  
Rogue frowned and John tightened his hands around her waist.  
  
" Seeya on the beach, shugah." She said and kissed him.  
  
Wanda coughed.  
  
" Rogue, come on." Wanda shouted.  
  
" John come on, mon ami! It's not like you won't see her in ten minutes!" Gambit yelled grabbing John by his wrist and pulling him away.  
  
" Ten minutes is too long!" John yelled.  
  
" Get over it lover boy." Pietro snapped.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Kitty quietly put her bags in the corner and looked at her two roommates. Wanda was wearing regular black skin tight leather pants and a red shirt cut along her chest. Her makeup was changed slightly, more black around the edges and less red. Rogue was wearing a simple black shirt and matching black pants with a spiked choker. Kitty herself had worn a pretty light blue shirt ( with that brown soda spot still slightly wet) and khaki pants with straw sandals.  
  
" Okay guys, look, I think we should like talk." Kitty said.  
  
" Like really? Totally, I'm sooo with it!" Wanda mocked.  
  
" Wanda!" Rogue snapped.  
  
" Okay, look Rogue, you might no longer be apart of the X-men but you're still my best friend." Kitty said.  
  
" Correction, was her best friend." Wanda muttered and stomped into the bathroom.  
  
" So why don't we just stay friends, okay?" Kitty said meekly, ignoring Wanda.  
  
" 'Course, ya were always still my friend Kitty, just got more of 'em now." Rogue said.  
  
" Okay. So like who was that major hottie you were making out with?" Kitty said excited.  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes and began to change into her bathing suit.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++  
  
John sniffed and almost snorted as Gambit was surrounded by women. He was wearing satin black shorts and his regular black shades, revealing his wide chest. John on the other hand wasn't as muscular, but still he was able to tan much better than his friend and also had a slimmer figure ( Author's Note: just how I like 'em!!!) He had his own small fan club, but he was afraid of what Rogue would do to him if she found him surrounded by girls.  
  
Pietro yawned and said to John, " Aww, looking for your girlfriend? I gotta say, Rogue is hot!!! No offense."  
  
John snorted.  
  
" Where is she?" John hissed.  
  
" She's coming, her and that stupid Kitty were talking." Wanda hissed.  
  
" Really about what?" Gambit asked and almost dropped his cigar.  
  
Wanda was wearing a a red bikini, with orange flames along the sides.  
  
" Ahh, chere, such a belle femme such as yourself need not walk alone. You need protection, Remy be glad to do so!" Gambit said suggestively.  
  
Wanda snorted.  
  
" I can protect myself thankyou."  
  
" Wll then, how would you like to have a little walk around the beach?" Gambit said delicately taking her hand.  
  
" Hey! Is that Cajun hitting on my sister?!!" Pietro yelled and zoomed after them.  
  
" Hey, shugah." Rogue purred.  
  
Rogue was wearing a black bikini with a black choker with round steel studs. With a grin she moved her hands around Pyro's neck.  
  
" Whoa, you look-" Stunning." Pietro said zooming back.  
  
John gave Pietro an angry look. Pietro just looked at Rogue with a slight smile.  
  
" Thanks Piet, ya don't look too bad yaself." She said.  
  
John almost swore Pietro blushed slightly. If he did I'm gonna kill him, John thought.  
  
" Oh, Summers, nice to see you walking about." Pietro said.  
  
Summers glared at them both and then at Rogue for a second or two.  
  
" I came to finish what we started before." Scott said.  
  
Pietro grinned and his legendary lighter was out in a moment.  
  
" Really? Well everyone is out to lunch, no one to see us. So you want to finish this?" He asked.  
  
" Actually we both do. I really don't want to be so rude towards you both, but you have given us no choice." Jean said, she was wearing a blue bathing suit.  
  
" Why you give us too much credtit." Rogue replied and charged Scott, knocking him down.  
  
Pyro grinned at Jean and then winked, flames flashed around her. Jean pushed them away and then pushed forward a blast of energy, Pyro's lighter flew up into the air. Pyro's eyes widened. Without his lighter he was practically powerless. Jean smiled and the lighter flew into her hand, with a grim face she flung the lighter out into the ocean.  
  
" You-you my lighter!!!" Pyro hissed and charged Jean, only to be blasted backwards.  
  
Rogue punched Scott avoiding his blasts, and then gave him a quick peck on the cheek, knocking him out. Angrily she summounded all of Scott's powers into one blast that knocked Jean into a nearby tree.  
  
" Pyro, you okay?" Rogue asked.  
  
" My lighter, that bitch she flung my favorite lighter!!" Pyro hissed.  
  
" Don't worry, we'll get it back easily, I'll just locate it with Jean's powers. And then we'll get Jeany back too. " Rogue said with an evil grin.  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
Jean Grey was a popular girl, she dated the hottest and best football star, and was on the girl soccer team. She got all straight A's, all of the teachers loved her work, and she had great control over her mutant abilities. She was perfect basically. But she wouldn't be for long.  
  
Jean smiled at Cherry ( one of her roommates) and entered the bathroom, unaware that her other two roommates were being attacked. Cherry squealed as the hand flew out and grabbed her. Rogue snorted and took off her mask, then with a smile she motioned Pietro to the closet.  
  
" This has just gotta be her stuff, it's so girly. And if it isn't hers they deserve it anyway." Rogue whispered.  
  
Pyro smiled and his lighter flicked open, with a grin the flames flickered out and began to slowly etch up the clothing, burning them to ashes.  
  
" This is so great, just wait 'till she finds out what's in that shampoo and also in that shower pipe." Rogue said with a wink.  
  
" Wait 'till tomorrow, Wanda and Pietro have something planned for Ms. Perfect too." Pyro snorted.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Sorry if it sucked, I'm in somewhat of a hurry, got things to do now. 


	12. I AM NOT STAYING BLUE

New update!! Yeah for meeee!!!  
Ummm, I think I'll get more Kitty and Kurt, I'll have to think up a pairing for Kitty, so if you have any suggestions..  
  
+++++++++++++++++  
  
Rogue made quite gagging sounds as Gambit once again began whispering in Wanda's ear. Wanda almost blushed, but stopped herself, knowing that she'd never hear the end of it if she did.  
Rogue was sitting on Pyro's lap again, her favorite place, and he was grinning from ear to ear, flipping his lighter on and off.  
"Too bad we leave today. I really did love our time here." Rogue said giving Pyro a deep kiss.  
Pyro leaned in slightly and then groaned once she stopped.  
"Ahhhhhh! Rooooguuuue!!!" Jean's voice could be heard all the way outside.  
"Exactly what did you guys do?" Wanda asked.  
"Nothin' really, Ah just put some dye in her shampoo and gave her shower a little change." Rogue said grinning.  
"And then of course burned her clothes." Pyro said.  
"He burned Cherry's clothes too. That part we didn't plan, we didn't know which closet was her's." Rogue sad smiling.  
"So she doesn't have any clothes?" Wanda asked.  
"You'll see." Rogue said evilly.  
  
+++++++++++++++  
  
Jean glared at everyone who got in her way and made her way down to the beach. She was blue now, not just a light blue or anything, but really, really blue. Her hair had been dyed pink and her clothes had all been burned except for her bikini.  
Usually this would be no problem.  
But considering that she was no longer going to be on the beach in a couple hours, there was no way she was going to get away with this.  
"Rogue!"  
"Yes, Jeannie?" Rogue said putting an arm around Pyro's neck.  
"Look what you did to me!" Jean shouted.  
Wanda and Gambit snorted. Pietro began to cough and clutch his throat.  
"On the positive side you look a lot better than you did before." Pyro said grinning.  
"Awww, Jean, don't look so blue." Pietro said laughing.  
"Ah don' think she can help it." Wanda said grinning.  
Jean just glared as the teachers began to call names for everyone to get on the bus.  
"Jean Gray!" Mr. Thellan shouted.  
Jean glared at Rogue once more before getting on the bus.  
"Alright, it's time for us to do are jobs." Wanda said and glare at her brother who winked at Rogue and shot onto the bus.  
++++++++++++++  
  
"So they like, turned you blue?" Kitty asked.  
Jean nodded and balled her fist up. Several people were staring at her, a couple were gawking.  
"Don't worry Jean; I'm sure they'll get what they deserve." Scott said.  
"Ah'm sure we will shugah." Rogue said seductively purring in his ear.  
"You sure you wanna stay with Jean? Ah'm sure Ah can make it worth yo' while Romeo." Rogue said.  
Scott turned pinker than Jean's hair.  
"Hey, I thought I was your one and only Romeo!" Pyro shouted glaring at Scott.  
Rogue gave him a look before sitting on his lap again.  
"Do you realize that that's the only place you ever sit? On Pyro's lap?" Wanda said.  
"Ah can't help it if his thighs are so comfy." Rogue retorted.  
"So, what did ya guys do anyways?" Rogue asked.  
Wanda smiled and looked over at Pietro secretively.  
"You'll see once we get off the bus."  
+++++++++++++  
  
"I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this s how it goes!!"  
"SHUTUP!!" Scott yelled at them.  
Rogue, Wanda, Gambit, Pyro and Pietro all stared at him for a moment before simulataneously giving him the finger and continuing to sing.  
"They've been singing for an hour!!" Jean announced exasperated and throwing her blue hands in the air.  
"Don't vorry (worry) it'll ve (be) over soon. Look, there's Bayville High." Kurt said.  
Jean stared at her blue arms.  
"I can't believe I'm blue," She stated.  
"You'll get use to it." Kurt joked.  
"I'm not going to stay blue forever Kurt. It has to come off."  
"You don't have to take it off you know. You could keep it if you want." Kitty stated.  
"Then ve ( we) can be like the Blue Buddies! It'll ve ( be) fun!" Kurt said grinning.  
"I'm not going to stay blue," Jean said.  
"If you take that pink stuff out of your hair you might look like Mystique though." Scott said thoughtfully.  
"I AM NOT STAYING BLUE!!" Jean Gray shouted, the bus came to a stop. 


	13. STUPID MUSE AND STUPID ME SIT TOGETHER U...

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I AM A BAD PERSON WHO NEEDS TO BE SEVERELY PUNISHED FOR THIS. BUT I NEED SOME POSSIBLE SUGGESTIONS. I'M A LITTLE STUMPED ON THIS ONE. (IT'S LONGER THAN MY OTHER FIC'S AND IT PROVES TO BE JUST AS WEIRD) SO ANY SUGGESTIONS? REVEW PLEASE!!! 


	14. Kick Me

Oooohhh, look who's updated. Heheheheheh! Thanx all reviewers especially White-Dragon-of-Hope! I think I have some ideas in mind.  
  
Rogue smiled as the bus came to an abrupt stop. Pietro and Wanda smiled at each other with vicious Maximoff grins.  
  
Oh yeah, something's up.  
  
Ring.  
  
Rogue sniffed and leaned back into Pyro's chest.  
  
"Hey, earth to woman on my lap!"  
  
Rogue blinked and looked up with a scowl.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your phone Einstein!" Wanda snapped, getting up from her seats as the teachers began ushering them all out.  
  
Rogue gave her the bird with a smirk, receiving it back head on before pressing the phone reluctantly against her ear.  
  
Only one person had this number...  
  
"Who the hell is this?"  
  
"You know exactly who this is!" Mystique snapped.  
  
Rogue yawned.  
  
"But do you?"  
  
Rogue snickered at the quick inhalations of air and what sounded like an asthma pump being utilized before the voice calmly continued.  
  
"You've just arrived, I need you all back pronto, there's a limousine waiting, get in and hurry the hell up."  
  
There was a loud bang and the line went dead.  
  
"Was that the Boss Lady perhaps?" Pyro asked shoving her playfully through the doors of the bus.  
  
Rogue punched him and stepped off, nodding with a yawn.  
  
"Said we have to head back pronto. She's got a limo waiting for us."  
  
"Really? It's not like her to escort us to do her bidding in style? Maybe we should check to make sure it's not from the morgue or something,"  
  
Jean inhaled and exhaled, stretching out her fingers and making strange soothing patterns.  
  
"I just have to get to the Institute and take a bath for several months until this stuff comes off..." She said.  
  
"Why? You didn't take baths before?"  
  
"Shut up Kurt, this is not funny,"  
  
"Is that why you're so blue?"  
  
"Kitty! Enough with the lame jokes, okay?"  
  
"As you wish Scooby-I mean Scotty!"  
  
Pietro rocked silently on his heels, several feet away from the approaching X-men. Turning towards his sister he winked and she complied.  
  
"Hey, Frog Guts, get over here!" Wanda snapped.  
  
Toad blinked rapidly and hopped whimsically forward.  
  
"Did you call me sugar dumpling?"  
  
Pietro grinned and a foot as fast as lightening swung out "accidentally" tripping Jean in the process. As she fell, she instinctively reached out, catching no other than the toad in the process.  
  
"Oh, hey Jean," Toad said quizzically, holding her underneath her arms.  
  
"Let go of me you pack of slime!" Jean moved upwards but found herself frozen in place with her hands wrapped around his head.  
  
"For the love of-Toad, do you ever brush your teeth?"  
  
Wanda grinned, hexing the unsuspecting Jean in an uncomfortable position.  
  
Act Two: Rumors.  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Evil grin inserted here...and mad laughter follows  
  
"Ooooh, Jean and Toad, sitting in a tree! F-U-C-K-I-"PIETRO MAXIMOFF DON'T YOU DARE CONTINUE THAT SONG!!!!" Mr. Lockwood snapped.  
  
"What you old fart! It's just a nursery rhyme!!!!"  
  
The old fart turned swiftly around and glared at him.   
  
"Uhhhh-I mean, you're right, oh wise, wise teacher."   
  
Since when the hell did teachers get that evil eye thing?   
  
Pietro nodded vigorously but quickly plotted the teacher's unlikely demise, probably crossing the street when a speeding bus and a strangely strong wind happens to cross his path, the outcome...utter carnage.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Evil laughter is once again inserted here.  
  
Uproars of laughter and gossip could be heard from passers, especially from several cheerleaders and following jocks.  
  
"Do we rock or do we rock?" Pietro asked shaking his eyebrows.  
  
Wanda cocked her own.  
  
"Don't you ever say that again in my presence you overrated dork."  
  
"Hey Wanda, when's dat hex o' you'rs gonna wear off?" Gambit asked with a pearl grin.  
  
"Probably in another....thirty minutes...."  
  
"Too bad we won't be able to stay around that long." Rogue said entering the circle.  
  
"The Boss wants us to leave, pronto; she's got us a nice ride to take us to her place. If you ask me, dat bloody woman has a few lost screws,"  
  
The group groaned but passed the X-men with bursts of laughter as they surrounded their hero. Rogue managed to somehow slap a Kick Me sign on Jean's back.  
  
"Kitty! Stop kicking me you deuce! Scott! How could you???!!!"  
  
"What? It's on your back!!!"

* * *

The other chapters will be uploaded in due time!!!! Mwaahahahahahahaaha! Oh yes, and review. Now! Mwahahahahahahaha! Please?  



	15. Are all the men in Xavier Institute Gay?

Yeah! Another update!!!  
  
Rogue smiled broadly as she snuggled into the leather seats.  
  
"Merde! Is that champagne!!!!" Remy's accent shouted.  
  
Pietro whistled.  
  
"Cool! We have the dish ladies and gentlemen!!!!"  
  
Pietro jerked the remote and switched on the television.  
  
"Shut up pixie stick! And turn that thing off!" Rogue snapped.  
  
Pietro yawned at her and began to rapidly flick the channels from one station to another.  
  
"Listen to her!" Wanda growled and punched him quicker than he could see, grabbing the remote and turning off the telly in the process.  
  
"Wanda! What the hell did you do that for?!!!" He cried grabbing his bleeding nose.  
  
"Poor pixie stick's crying. Oh the wonder, the shame...." Rogue mocked.  
  
The limousine suddenly stopped and the door wrenched open, getting multiple stares from the unaware passengers.  
  
"Move aside you fool!!!" Mystique snapped and Remy, who quickly moved to the opposite side of the limo.  
  
"Hey Ma," Rogue said with a grin.  
  
"Shut up you dreadful child!"  
  
"I guess she doesn't love me anymore..."  
  
Mystique gave her a patient glare before continuing.  
  
"It's time you all learned how to become apart of the real world," She said lightly.  
  
"There's a ball being held by a renowned criminal by the name of Sokuvitch, we're going to crash his party." She smiled with her I'm an evil doer grin.  
  
"And why shall we do that?" Rogue asked.  
  
"It's what criminals do. Sometimes your brains can be helpful assets as well. I'll explain it while you're getting ready. Piotr is already waiting at the house."

* * *

Professor Xavier put his hands into a contemplative steeple; trying to be serious even though his star students resembled a deformed type of cotton candy.  
  
(AUTHOR'S NOTE: THE FACT THAT THAT SOUNDED NAUGHTY DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHING!!! XAVIER IS STILL A NICE, SOBRE, AND-UH- RESERVED MAN. AND HE'S ALSO PROBABLY GAY)  
  
"This ball is being held by Sokuvitch Navotckii, a Russian criminal lord. Usually we would have no hand in things such as this, but I have sources who confirm that a certain doomsday device is being discussed here. I have reason to believe that they may be planning something big.  
  
"We are to infiltrate the ball, try to pick up information, and see what exactly is happening. There will be no fighting of any kind! Not until I am sure of what is happening. There are civilians attending this ball who have no idea of what might be transpiring. Are there any questions?"  
  
Kurt raised his hand.  
  
"Yes Kurt?"  
  
"Exactly who is this source you're getting information from all the time?"  
  
"That is no concern at the moment."  
  
"It's probably, like his gay drinking buddy," Kitty whispered, Kurt made a small 'o'.  
  
"I HEARD THAT! Kevin is not a drinking buddy; he is a colleague interested in the same things as I am!" Xavier snapped.  
  
"Well that explains why you never have a date..."  
  
"No! I mean like mutant welfare and the progression of mankind!!!"  
  
"Suuuuure, like we're supposed to believe that."  
  
"If you're gay, just admit it, Scott did when he was confused...."   
  
  
"Hey! Don't put me into this! I never thought I was gay!"  
  
"Then vhy'd you keep sneaking into my room and touching me all the time???!!!!!"   
  
"I thought you were Jean!!!"   
  
"So that's why you never come anymore," Jean mused.  
  
  
"This is like, some real freakt shit-"Watch your mouth, Kitty!!!"   
  
"Wow, Chuck, I never knew you were gay. I expected one eye to be, he keeps looking at my ass all the time. I never said anything about it because I just thought he was glaring at my back or something...." Wolverine stated.   
  
  
"I have never looked at your ass! Except once and that was only because Kitty asked me too!"   
  
"Like! Eeeewww, no I did not!"   
  
"Ahem!!!" Professor Xavier coughed.  
  
"I think we should be heading into things that matter, don't you?"   
  
"If you say so, Gay Boy,"   
  
"WHO SAID THAT??? BE WARNED I AM A TELEPATH!!! I WILL KNOW!!!!"

* * *

That's all for right now, 'm hungry and have to think about stuph, I'll update some more soon. Remember! Mutes have rights too. 


	16. Aww man, I'm a prostitute

Updating, another short chappie 'cause I'm trying to write some Buffy fic...maybe. It's not going well, I'm not very good with the whole serious thing.  
  
Rogue yawned and placed covered white gloves over the tight fitting green dress. She had to admit, Mystique had taste....matching emerald earrings and a pearl necklace, she looked like royalty.  
  
Wanda on the other hand wasn't so lucky....  
  
She was wearing a tight fitting dress as well.... really tight fitting. It was red, or at least, it was close to red, it swooped down from her neck, well below her belly button-"Are those pubic hairs???!!!" Rogue had joked- and stopped halfway down her thighs, matching black heels were included, along with a plastic black bag sporting a shiny revolver.  
  
"Aww fuck! I'm a prostitute!" Wanda snapped at Mystique, her hand seemed to have somehow opened the plastic bag.  
  
"Don't even think about shooting me Wanda Maximoff, I've been shot a few times and I'm not above whooping seventeen year old ass." Mystique snapped back.  
  
"That's my Ma for ya."  
  
"Shut up, Rogue!"  
  
"I just wish she'd love meh...." Rogue mockingly raised her hands to the sky mouthing 'WHY?' as her mother regained her composure.  
  
"These are the only items I have at the moment on such short notice. They're from previous infiltration missions."  
  
"And on one of them you were infiltrating a seventies brothel?" Wanda snapped.  
  
I won't shoot her; I'll just kill her with my bare hands.  
  
Mystique ignored her.  
  
"You all remember the plan? Good, because if you didn't I'd have to cut your portion of the profits."  
  
All hands about to be raised were instantly lowered.  
  
Pyro yawned; the flannel white shirt and black tuxedo jacket – stylish more than formal – made him look leaner than ever, his hair was eased back with gel, a shocking change from the usual disarray.  
  
"Meeeooow!"  
  
Rogue grinned at her beau, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively and groping his very tight parts. His biceps of course. Nothing more than his biceps....of course.  
  
"Mystique, I think you'd better hurry it up, flame and skunk head look like they might rip each other out of their nice clothes." Remy Le Beau was well groomed as well.  
  
His attire was practically the same as Pyro's, except the shirt had exotic ripples along the buttons and was promiscuously unbuttoned. His hair had been combed (WHAT??!!!) and tied in a small ponytail. Wanda was trying to wrench off all of the buttons that hadn't been unbuttoned already.  
  
"Oooh, chere, I love the clothes. Perhaps you keep dem, non?" Gambit leaned in, removing his shades and wrapping his arms around Wanda's torso.  
  
"Maybe....but I'd have to get a whip after the mission...."  
  
"Hey! No fair! Everyone gets to be masochistic and skanky but me!!!!" Pietro shouted.  
  
"People! People! Please.....remember.....the mission? And Pietro, I'm sure you can be both by yourself." Mystique snapped.  
  
"With emphasis on the skanky!" Rogue chirped.  
  
"You do know what you're replying right? You dirty fiends!" Was Pietro's reply.  
  
The couples (and Pietro) departed.  
  
Kitty Pryde narrowed her eyes at the back of Jean's head.  
  
"Why'd Jean get the red dress? I had it first!" Kitty snapped.  
  
Scott tightened his tie and looked over the Blackbird's leather seat to retort friendly, "They match her eyes. Besides, you're too young to wear such things."  
  
"You mean I'm not a hoe?"  
  
Jean's head turned quickly around, her eyes seemed to glow.  
  
"Who you calling a hoe!???"  
  
"Vhas it just me or did Jean's head do a 180?" Kurt piped up.  
  
"I know, it was like, like the exorcist or something." Kitty replied.  
  
"Shut up back there, we're almost at the goddamn place."  
  
"Logan, please, not in front of the children." Storm whispered.  
  
Wolverine turned and gave her a wolfish grin.  
  
"I thought you liked it when I talked dirty."  
  
Storm turned hurriedly back to the controls.  
  
"At least we know Wolverine's not gay," Kitty piped up.  
  
"Unlike some veople," Kurt added.  
  
"I'M NOT GAY!!!!" Xavier and Scott snapped.  
  
"Bisexual perhaps? I could see that for Scott, but not for Xavier....he's too, like..."  
  
"Gay?" Kurt whispered back to her.  
  
"Yeah." Was Kitty's response.  
  
SO YOU WERE THE ONE WHO CALLED ME GAYBOY!!!!!  
  
Xavier's voice boomed in Kitty's head, just as the Blackbird landed.

* * *

Yeah, I know what you're saying: Why so short you BASTARD? What the hell are these people about to do? Well, lucky for you, I'm already on the next chapter. Here's a sample:  
  
"Scott?" Rogue breathed against his ear.  
  
Scott blinked and looked down at the top of her reddish brown curls.  
  
"Y-yeah?"  
  
"Are you wearing woman's underwear?"  
  
"Yeah.Sort of."  
  
Rogue smirked against his chest.  
  
"Jean's?"  
  
"Uh....sure."  
  
"It's Xavier's isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah, but, I only borrowed it 'cause Jean said it would be sexy and-don't tell the others, they already think I'm gay."  
  



End file.
